Love me like you do
by PrincesseSophie
Summary: 70 years after the war a Jewish Pole and a German girl meet in New York, will they still have to face the aftermath of their countries' past and still like each other? controversial subjects are treated in this story which have to do with the war and current events/ mature content T just to be safe. Comments are welcome :)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: the opinions and prejudices here expressed belong to the characters created by the author. I'll try to be as historically accurate as possible, I own the characters but not the historic nor the current events in the plot

* * *

Europe 1945

The New Era has begun, it was time to let go of the past and look forward. The war was over, the Allies won. More than half of Europe was in mourning, the cities were shattered as starving survivors found themselves what seemed like an apocalyptic world.

Poland was probably suffering the worst of consequences, Nazi Germany had finished their army so quickly and taken over the country killing about 5, 600,000 of their people including about 3 million Jews. The country was traumatized and devastated now occupied by the USSR. It's like it would never end.

Germany wasn't doing so well either. The mighty empire of superior humans which was supposed to last a thousand years was now also in ruins, with a dead Fuehrer; the man who had promised them everything had now escaped by committing suicide leaving them at the mercy of the Allies. They now had to give up everything they had been taught to adore and face the cruel reality with a torn apart country. Divided between the Russians, the British, the Americans and the French they didn't have much of a choice. Not to mention the entire world now looked at them with hate.

But there was hope, right now at the US State Department in Washington a small ceremony was being held to give birth to a new Organization. Something like this would never happen again, now the countries would be unified and the Allies were going to be the new leaders guiding the rest to maintain order and peace. The United Nations was born.

* * *

I hope you guys like it and please give me some feedback


	2. Chapter 2

second chapter is here :)

* * *

New York City 2015

70 years have passed since the worst tragedy humanity had known and one could say things are going well apparently. There hasn't been a ww3 but the truth is there's violent conflict all around and it's kinda hard to decide who to lay the responsibility upon.

And as always the last resource is to trust the younger generations, some significant changes have been made as humanity has evolved but there's still a long way to go. And a good choice is to pick out young representatives from the nations and invite them over to a convention so each could promote their own culture and reinforce tolerance and coexistence.

Lukasz Majowicz got out of the car and entered the Waldorf Astoria. He'd only been once to NYC before for the holidays and now he was back to represent Poland. Some heads turn as he walks by, he wasn't the typical stereotype of a Jewish boy but he was proud to be one as well as a patriotic Pole. He was quite well built and had this manner of walking that just made you turn around. He ran a hand through his golden hair as his green eyes scanned the lobby.

The first thing he wanted to do after such a long trip from Warsaw was to rest a little so he went to the receptionist to check in. He had good English skills as well as German, at 23 and with a degree in Business one could say he was quite the whole package. But now he was supposed to coexist with a whole bunch of other people as well prepared as he was but different cultural backgrounds. It was exciting but nerve-wracking at the same time. He went upstairs to his room to unpack and take a short nap, meeting the rest as they arrived could wait.

Clara Schneider entered the hotel lobby to check in as well when Lukasz had already left. It carried some great deal of responsibility representing Germany but she was the right person to do it. She was smart, disciplined and determinate; she carried the good traits of the German culture along with her individual characteristics. She went to her room after they gave her the key and unpacked everything making sure she accommodated all her stuff in the right order. She had also taken a long flight all the way from Berlin but she wasn't feeling that tired just yet so she went back downstairs to sit down at the lounge and drink some coffee. But first she had to put on the tag on her left side which clearly read "Germany". All others were supposed to do the same with their respective country names to identify each other.

From her armchair she could see other young people from a distance chatting animatedly as she flipped through the newspaper. There was this girl with pale skin and black hair whose tag clearly read "United States of America" who seemed very excited while talking to a blonde boy whose tag read "Canada". They seemed nice but she wasn't the type of person to approach people first with a grin on her face even though some of her friends back home were. She preferred to get to know people more slowly and have them gain her trust.

She was quite the observer so her blue eyes scanned the place and met another black-haired boy talking…or more likely flirting with some other girl. She sighed as he leaned forward to the girl (whose tag read "Ukraine") somehow moving his torso so his own was more visible: "Russia".

Lukasz had rested long enough to make up for the jet lag so he decided to go downstairs forgetting to put on his own tag. A dark-haired boy wearing a kippa and a tag reading "Israel" walked over to him.

"You're Germany right? Why are you not wearing your tag?" he asked.

Lukasz rolled his eyes a bit at his religion brother and himself too for forgetting to put it on. The blonde hair and the features didn't necessarily have to mean 'German'.

"No" he answered with a bit of his Polish accent. "I'm Poland, not to mention also a Jew."

"Oh I'm sorry, I must've been confused." He smiled sheepishly. "My apologies, I'm Isaac." He stretched his hand for him to shake.

"Lukasz" he answered with a court nod as they shook hands.

He knew why Isaac had asked him that question though and it went beyond his golden hair. What the Germans had done still left a mark in the Jewish population he should know even though he wasn't that religious. He'd noticed a general feeling of mistrust and resentment towards the Germans (and Russians) in Poland even after so many years had passed. In fact, his own family had been killed in Auschwitz and only his great grandfather had survived and that's why he existed. He assumed Isaac must be a Holocaust survivor descendant as well but contrary to him he wasn't all about hating Germans, they weren't exactly his cup of tea but he was supposed to be diplomatic at least on the outside…

* * *

A/N: no offense is intended to any of the countries mentioned in this story, the people representing them are not supposed to be generalizations of the whole nationality, each has a character of their own and the opinions expressed here are not the necessarily the author's, any resemblance to reality is pure coincidence

and please comment! :)


	3. Chapter 3

Ya'll thought I had forgotten about the story well nah. Stupid site didn't let me upload shit until now. Anyway here's the next chapter I promise I'll be more active.

Also I'm inserting some USA/Russia kinda thing in honour Tump and Putin's "beautiful" relationship.

Now read, follow and comment!

* * *

As Isaac bid farewell to Lucasz and went to talk to someone else he stayed there next to the reception desk. Clara had finished her coffee, laid the newspaper on the table and was now confidently approaching the desk. Lucasz just stood there unsure of what to do, sure she was attractive with her light brown hair, blue eyes and sharp features. His eyes scanned her until they got to her tag that said "Germany" and sighed rolling his eyes just a bit. She reached the desk and stood next to him resting her elbows on it as her gaze directed to the receptionist.

"Hello, I just checked in and I'm staying in room 510. I came to ask if it was possible to have the schedules for breakfast and an alarm set to 6 am." She said a little too bossy for his taste.

"Of course miss, I'll send someone see to it by this evening." The receptionist smiled.

"Thank you." She nodded. Her gaze diverted from the young lady and met Lucasz who was gawking at her.

"Can I help you?" she asked expecting the guy to go straight to the point. She didn't really mean to come off as too harsh, she was just used to say things rather bluntly without the intention to hurt them.

He raised an eyebrow at her. "No, it's nothing."

She shrugged. "Alright then. I notice you're not wearing a tag…"

He scratched his head. "Yeah I forgot it, I'm Poland."

"Oh.." she nods. "I'm Clara"

"Lucasz" he shakes her hand professionally. They weren't supposed to fight over their countries' historic relationship but the contrary. Even though her people had exterminated 6 million of his including his own ancestry.

She bites her lower lip unsure of what to do now, she'd be lying if she said she didn't find him handsome but she had to keep it professional, it's not like she showed any emotions very often.

"So..uhm..someone was looking for you." He mentally kicked himself after realizing what he just said. Well done Lucasz, hand her over to Isaac to start questioning her. Oh well, consider it as Poland's souvenir.

She frowned and tilted her head to one side. "Huh? Who?"

"The guy from Israel" he said part of him kicking himself.

She sighs. "I see. " He wanted her to pay for her country's past mistakes for sure but to be honest she hated talking about the subject.

"Well… I guess I'll see you later." He said before taking off leaving her standing there alone with a very bad feeling. The Polish boy hated her too for sure and something inside of her didn't want him to hate her. She decided to swallow the feeling as always and went to talk to some other people.

She learned the American girl's name was Allison, she was being quite nice to her as well as the boy representing the United Kingdom called Nigel.

"I'm really excited about this whole thing you know?" Allison said with a smile.

"Aren't you worried we're all gonna end up arguing at the meetings?" Clara asked with concern. So far her tag had already earned her two enemies.

"Well I guess we'll have our differences, but we're here to get past them, that's the whole point right?" Nigel said as Clara nodded feeling better. At least there was someone with good judgement.

"The one person I'm kinda scared of to be honest is Ivan." Allison said with a worried face.

"Ivan?" frowned Clara.

"Yes the boy from Russia. I've seen him looking at me very strangely and approaching girls like that."

Clara frowned. "Better be careful then". She knew how to defend herself so she wasn't that worried, but she had indeed read about the post-war period in Berlin when the Soviet soldiers conducted a mass rape of German women. She scanned the place and spotted Ivan who surprisingly was already looking at her. She felt some chills and directed her gaze back to Allison.

After talking for a while it was time for diner so they all headed to the hotel's restaurant where the staff had put many tables together to make a big one in order to fit all of them. Clara felt safer now sitting next to Allison and Nigel, Ivan sat at the corner seemingly glaring at everyone although it may not have been his intention. Lucasz sat just across from her and Isaac a few seats away from him.

It was the first time they were all sitting together across from each other rather than arranged in small groups so for a while nobody seemed to dare break the silence. Clara and Lucasz due to the spontaneous sitting arrangements had no option at first but to gaze at each other; for some reason they could both feel their cheeks burning but quickly shrugged it off looking somewhere else. Allison kept tapping her foot on the floor impatiently until she finally spoke:

"Well I think this is for us to introduce ourselves to everyone right?"

"Right" Nigel said as most of the others nodded. Soon they all started to introduce themselves saying their name country and the talkative ones added a few fun facts of themselves.

After that they started eating and chatting amongst each other. Some girl sitting next to Lucasz striked up a conversation with him clearly flirting which he just followed because he was a gentleman. Clara felt a pang of jealousy and she didn't know why but she quickly swallowed it deciding she had no reason to be jealous. Thanking whoever she had sat next to Allison she distracted herself talking to her. Allison quickly continued the conversation with a smile not noticing a dark haired boy sitting at the corner staring intently at her.


End file.
